A World of Laughter, A World of Tears
by futureauthor13
Summary: At a famous amusement park, Joey makes a bet that he can go on any ride and come out with a big smile on his face. He should know better though, to make a bet with Seto Kaiba. Oneshot. No pairings, but there is some Kaiba Bros fluff. Otherwise, just some good ol' Joey trolling. Please review!


**Just a silly little idea I thought of, hope you enjoy - and please review when you're finished!**

The hot sun shone down on his long, white coat. Children ran past him, smiling and laughing. There were various sellers and carts where you could purchase treats or Mickey Mouse head-shaped balloons. There wasn't anywhere you couldn't hear music, and the lines sometimes stretched to the middle of the walkway.

'Happiest place on Earth, huh?' Kaiba thought sarcastically, reluctantly walking with his younger brother and the Geek Team, 'When was the tournament supposed to start again?'

A couple months ago, Seto Kaiba had received an invitation. Apparently, the Disney Corporation (at least in Japan) was sponsoring a two day tournament that would be held in their amusement park. The prize was a good sum of money and a few new cards that hadn't been released to the public yet, and anyone invited was automatically given a free trip to Disneyland Tokyo and allowed to bring up to three guests.

Kaiba had to admit, the thought of new cards was a bit enticing, but it was most likely a competition filled with amateurs. There would be no point in going, other than to waste his time. However, when Mokuba found out about the competition and where it was being held, his mind ended up being swayed.

"C'mon Seto!" he had said, "It would be like a mini vacation - something you haven't done in forever! It'll be a lot of fun, and we can always use more research for KaibaLand, right? Please, big brother." All it took was a bit of pleading and Mokuba's puppydog eyes, and Kaiba was reserving his place in the tournament.

'I suppose it would be good advertisement,' the young CEO thought as he continued walking. After all, it was always good to keep KaibaCorp in the public's view, even if it was a tournament filled with nobodys. Plus, it did look like Mokuba was enjoying himself.

"Okay, so where should we go next?" Tea asked as she looked at the map for Disneyland Tokyo - she and Kaiba had been the only ones who bothered grabbing a map, the others just ran into the park.

"Well, it looks like we've already got one side of the park down," Yugi pointed out, looking at Tea's map, "So I guess we can just continue walking until we hit a ride we want to go on."

"Or, we can just head to TomorrowLand and go on Star Tours!" Joey pointed out, drawing an invisible line between the two sections of the park.

"That sounds like a good idea to me!" Tristan added, grinning.

"Yeah, I heard that ride is awesome!" Mokuba commented, "But I also heard it has a pretty long wait, so maybe we should do something else before-"

"Aw, c'mon Mokuba," Joey said, interrupting him, "The only one who isn't gonna ride is Kaiba." Upon hearing his name, the brunette scowled.

"I mean, this is one of the best theme parks around," Joey continued, "and he's only riden one ride, and has barely cracked a smile." This was true. The only ride Kaiba had managed to get on was 'Mickey's Philarmagic', and that was only because Mokuba really wanted him to go on it. Plus, it was just a simple movie with standard effects like 3-D and squirting water thrown in.

"What's your point, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked him.

"I'm just saying, anyone who can't have fun here has no hope of having any fun at all," Joey retorted. He paused for a moment. "Or," he grinned.

"Or what?" Kaiba asked, glaring.

"Maybe, you're just scared!"

"Scared?"

"Yeah! Scared of the ride, or maybe scared of havin' fun," Joey told him, "but whatever the reason, it's the reason you're not ridin' anything."

Kaiba smirked. "Please. I'm not going on rides because I'm not interested in them. I would never be afraid of kiddie rides, unlike you."

This time, Joey scowled. "Whatda ya mean 'Unlike me'!" The four friends who were watching the fight sweatdropped.

"Oh boy," Yugi said.

"Yep, here we go," Tristan added.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kaiba started to say, a smirk still on his face, "but when the rest of your cheerleaders went on Big Thunder Mountain, who chickened out?"

Joey growled. "I didn't chicken out!" He crossed his arms. "For your information, I had just eaten something before we arrived at the ride, and everyone knows you're supposed to wait at least 20 minutes to go onto a rollercoaster after you eat." He smiled. "I didn't want to accidentally puke on any of you guys, so that's why I opted out."

"Isn't that rule for swimming?" Mokuba asked. Joey frowned. "Well, yeah, but it works for riding rollercoasters too."

"I'm sure it does," Kaiba said, "And if there are anymore big boy rides we come across, I'm sure you'll run to the nearest snack vendor and buy something so you can use that same lame excuse."

Joey was furious now. He clenched his fist and looked like he was a tiger ready to pounce. "Watch it Joey," Tea warned him, "You don't want to get kicked out for starting a fight, do you?"

Deciding it wasn't worth it, Joey unclenched his fist. 'But I'm still not done with ya, Money Bags!'

"Alright Kaiba," he said, pointing at him, "I bet that I can ride any ride in this park, and come out with a big smile on my face! So go ahead, give me a ride, and I'll go on it no problem!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Any ride?"

"Do you have cash cloggin' up your ears! I said, any ride, so that means ANY RIDE!"

Kaiba smiled. "Alright, follow me Wheeler." Joey moved past his friends and walked right behind Kaiba, looking as confident as ever.

"Seto, what do you have in mind?" Mokuba whispered. Kaiba didn't reply, he just kept a slightly evil smile on his face.

They walked past Tomorrowland and Toontown, and was soon back in FantasyLand. There were plenty of rides to go on, but Kaiba still hadn't stopped. But eventually, he stopped at a large building.

It was a castle built with various colors and shapes, with a large smiling face hanging just above the entrance. Joey looked at the ride, confused. "This is what you want me to go on?"

"Yep," Kaiba replied simply. Joey started laughing.

"This doesn't look so tough! It'll be a piece of cake!" With that, the blonde quickly walked towards the opening of the ride.

"I can't believe you're making him go on this ride, Seto," Mokuba said, although he was smiling right alongside his brother.

"Wait, what's so wrong about this ride?" Yugi asked.

"Wait, I think I've seen a building like this before," Tea commented.

"Ohhh, now I get it." The two turned towards Tristan, who was pointing at a sign. As soon as they read it, Yugi and Tea realized what Joey was getting into.

"Remember!" Joey yelled before he went inside, "I'll be the one with the big smile on my face when I come out!"

"Yeah, you say that now," Tea commented.

"Good luck Joey," Yugi added, "He's going to need it." Since all they could do was wait, the four friends sat down on the ground by the ride while Kaiba stood.

About fifteen minutes later, Yugi spotted Joey coming out of the ride and tried to hide his giggling.

Joey didn't have anything close to a smile on his face. One of his eyes twitched and he looked a bit sick. He glared at Kaiba, mentally stabbing him with a dozen daggers.

"Where's that smile you were talking about earlier?" Kaiba asked him, smugly.

"Zip it, Kaiba," Joey snapped, "Besides, that shouldn't even count. No one's afraid of that ride, they're just annoyed by it."

"Hm," Kaiba chuckled, "Well, you know what they say Wheeler." Joey looked at him curiously. "It's a world of laughter, a world of tears," he stated.

Joey's scowled. "Kaiba…"

"It's a world of hope, it's a world of fears," he continued.

"I'm warning you!"

"There's so much that we share," Tristan said, singing the lyrics instead of just saying them like Kaiba.

"That's it's time we're aware," Tea sang, with Mokuba and Yugi grinning. Joey knew what was coming next, and tried to block it out by putting his hands over his ears.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AF-TER AAAAALL!" all four of them said in unison before everyone - including Kaiba - started laughing.

Joey screamed, clutching his head. "Do you know how long it's gonna take to get that dumb song outta my head!"

"Hey, you're the one who took the bet," Mokuba pointed out, "You should know not to make a bet with my big brother."

"He does have a point," Tristan pointed out.

"ZIP IT!" Everyone laughed again.

"Hey guys, do you mind if Seto and I meet you later," Mokuba asked, "I'm kinda hungry." The boy thought back to the candy shop they had passed near the entrance of the park, and his stomach growled even more.

"Sure, we'll just catch up with you two later," Yugi said, waving goodbye. With that, the two brothers began walking away.

"That was a pretty good prank you pulled, Seto," Mokuba commented, giggling a little just at the thought.

"He was pretty much asking for it, and it wasn't too hard to pull off," Kaiba replied.

"At least now you're having a bit of fun." Kaiba didn't say anything to that. "Hey Seto, do you think after we get something to eat, we can go on that Buzz Lightyear shooting ride?"

Kaiba thought for a moment. A shooting ride wouldn't be too bad, and the dorks weren't there to ride it with Mokuba so if Kaiba didn't go on it with him, he would be all alone. "I guess we can."

"And Star Tours."

Kaiba sighed. "Fine. But that means you can't eat a bunch at the shop, I'm not going to have you getting sick."

"I won't." As they continued walking towards the center of the park, where shops that held goodies at outrageous prices lined the walkways, Mokuba grabbed Kaiba's hand.

"Thanks again for coming here and bringing me along with you," he said, "You're the best, big brother."

"Hmm," Kaiba replied simply. Even though it didn't seem like it, he was smiling on the inside.

Even if this place was annoying and childish, maybe there was some good in it. Whether it was the rides he was going to go on with his little brother or tormenting Wheeler, Seto Kaiba would leave the amusement park with at least a few good memories.


End file.
